honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Super Smash Bros.
Super Smash Bros. is the 22nd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Agnew, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the crossover fighting video game Super Smash Bros. It was published on November 18, 2014. Super Smash Bros. was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 8 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Super Smash Bros. on YouTube "A series full of cute childhood nostalgia that you can pound the living sh*t out of." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Super Smash Bros. Script From the company Nintendo behind the Wii and the other Wii U, comes a series full of cute childhood nostalgia that you can pound the living sh*t out of. Super Smash Bros. Prepare for the franchise that's either the most precise fighting game of all time, or a mindless button masher that an angry chimp with stump hands could play. Or both? Duke it out in the ultimate party-game franchise. There's the one you played in diapers Smash Bros. for Nintendo 64, the one you suck at Smash Bros. Melee - No, trust me, you do! - The one everyone hates for not being Melee Smash Bros. Brawl, and the one... I'm still... playing... as we... speak Smash Bros. for Wii U.'' as Robin while fighting Dr. Mario, Luigi, and Diddy Kong on Bridge of Eldin. Yes! Right, the trailer! throat. Select your character from an ever-expanding roster that began as a Nintendo hall of fame, then grew to include third-party stars and now showcases the absolute bottom of the barrel. Raise your hand if you knew who Shulk was before Smash. Congratulations, you are now Japanese. Test your skills at dozens of creative and dynamic arenas before picking Corneria. Or throw skill out the window by turning on items where you'll lose to bunch of wacky random bull**** like this kills Luigi with the super scope,'' or this hits a bumper, or this kills King Dedede, this'' kills Donkey Kong with home-run bat, or this hits Jigglypuff with golden hammer, or the entire premise of Brawl ''Ball. It's like they were trying to make that one unfair! Ugh! Enjoy the best multiplayer experience since flip-cup where you can beat your friends and ruin your friendships at the same time with moves like taunting, pausing, stealing lives, messing with the announcer, or picking Meta Knight. So smash-it-up in some of Nintendo's most original titles that may feature the same, tired old characters and settings, but is the only chance you'll ever have to make Yoshi poop Samus off a cliff! Starring: Italian Borat Mario; Casey Affleck Luigi; Gorillas in the Fist Kong; Little Hero 6 Man; Arrow (Link][ Wednesday nights on the CW; Mistress Chief Samus; Majin Buu Kirby; Piccolo [YoshiDown + B [Pikachu; You Can Rest When You're Dead [JigglypuffSanic [Sonic; Tails Fox; Space Cock Falco; White Tyson Mac; The Penguin Dedede; Oh, sure now you can fend for yourself Peach; Eskimo Bros. Climbers; Salad Tosser Olimar; Trouser Snake Snake; A Japanese Boy Band Roy and Ike); Soccer Mom [Wii Fit Trainer; Circle Man Pac-Man; Baby Bastards Jr. and Koopalings; Show Me Your Boobs Falcon; Villager; The Chick Link Wants To Bang Zelda; The Dude Link Wants to Bang Sheik; Wall-E R.O.B.; and Attack of the Clones Toon Link, Lucas, Pichu, Lucario, and Young Link). Nintendo's Hunger Games smash, happy feet, wombo combo WHERE YOU AT?! WHERE YOU AT?! WHERE YOU AT?! OH! OH, MY GOD! WOMBO COMBO! OH! GET YOUR ASS WHOOPED! Trivia * There are also several other episodes of Honest Game Trailers about other Mario games, including Mario Sports, Mario Party 10, Super Mario Maker,'' Mario Kart,'' Super Mario Odyssey, Luigi's Mansion and others. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Super Smash Bros. has a 97.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Alex Fitzpatrick of Time called the video "hilarious." Patricia Hernandez of Kotaku also called the video "hilarious" and praised it for highlighting "how silly the game is." Ron Duwell of Techno Buffalo wrote that "As always, deep down inside, you can tell that the reviewer likes the game he is playing, knowing how little skill it takes to win once items are turned on, but he takes the time to poke fun at the other games in the series too." However, Duwell also conceded the video was "not the show's best entry." Owen Hibbert of Entertainment Buddha observed that "No one likes to talk negatively about their favorite games, but these honest trailers help us to realize the real imperfections." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Spencer Agnew, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Spencer Agnew Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * Video: Super Smash Bros gets the Honest Game Trailer treatment ' - JOE article * 'Watch This Hilarious Fake Trailer for the New Super Smash Bros. '- Time article * '"Honest Game Trailers" Roasts Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U ' - Techno Buffalo article * 'Honest Game Trailers Hits of Super Smash Bros. In Hilarious Commercial - Nintendo Today article * 'The Honest Trailers For Smash Bros Nails How Silly The Game Is '- Kotaku article * 'Honest Trailers Tangles With ‘Super Smash Bros.’, AKA Nintendo’s Hunger Games '- Uproxx article * 'Super Smash Bros Gets An Honest Trailer '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Games Category:Smosh Category:Fandom Games Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover games Category:Nintendo Category:Bandai Namco Category:Sora Ltd. Category:HAL Laboratory Category:Japan Category:Mario games Category:Bandai Namco Studios